1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of forming a thin film, and more particularly, to a thin film forming method by using an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method capable of precisely and uniformly controlling a thickness of a thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing semiconductor devices, efforts to improve devices or processes of forming high quality thin films on a substrate have been continued. Recently, an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method, in which two or more reaction materials are sequentially supplied onto a substrate in a time-dividing manner to grow a thin film through a surface reaction and the above process is repeatedly performed to obtain a thin film of a desired thickness, has been suggested. In the ALD method, the reaction materials are separately supplied and the thin film is formed by a surface reaction. Therefore, according to the ALD method, a film having a uniform thickness throughout an entire surface of the substrate may be formed without regard to features on the substrate and impurities mixed in the thin film may be reduced, and a thin film having excellent properties may be obtained.
In addition, as an integration degree of semiconductor devices has increased extremely, demand for precisely controlling a thickness of a thin film during processes of manufacturing the semiconductor devices has risen. However, there are demands for a method of precisely controlling a thickness of a thin film and uniformly forming the thin film that is finally obtained by the ALD method.